


Hook and Lantern ["All ages" Version]

by Sapphokatie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Genderless, M/M, POV First Person, Spirit Blossom Thresh, Vanilla, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: Here you are. There he is. You've helped Thresh to reclaim his spirits, to reclaim his lantern, and yet all he can offer you is a simple thanks before you return to the human world? You know you don't belong here, but every part of your begs to stay. This is what could happen after the S support for Spirit Blossom Thresh. ["All ages" Edition]I kept the reader a genderless as I could! This is my first time writing a readerXcharacter fic!
Relationships: Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Hook and Lantern ["All ages" Version]

There he is before you. 

His hand brushes yours. You can tell that he wants more- that he feels more, but you are only a human soul wandering far from home. He is talking to you, but sometimes the words skip by. “Stay,” he says, he nearly commands, and you crumble at the knees from a single word.

“It pains me to imagine myself without you, lost one,” he says. You stare at his barely-parted lips, left wanting for things beyond what spirits were supposed to desire. His hand runs across yours- loose and yet somehow feeling like his grip on you has tightened- as if his hands are running across your veins and your heart and holding captive the very essence that keeps you alive- your soul.

Does he… have your soul?

You look into his eyes. There is a chance that somewhere along the way he may have taken it and you wouldn’t have noticed. The spirit world was weird like that, right? You’re afraid, but you want to stay anyways. You're still looking into his eyes- what is hidden there? Do you even have time to figure it out? He’s waiting for your answer.

“I want to… but...” you say, but you don't want to. 

You feel like you have no choice.

You feel like you have to say no.

Even if you have no place to be and nowhere to really go. There were rules to these things, and you felt like by indulging yourself that you would be breaking them. 

He looks… disappointed, but like he’s trying to hide it. He offers a sad smile, somehow, behind what must be fangs. How dare he look so pathetic? It was like you were taking something precious away from him. Were you?

“I understand,” he says, with his eyelashes low, “but if you would… why don’t you join me for a moment?” He asks.

There are two places to sit in the corner. You didn’t notice them before, but they’re there now. He motions to the seats. “Let us relax…” he says, but you know now that he’s still hesitating. His face is starting to burn, and his cheeks run red. “...And enjoy each others’ company.”

You nod enthusiastically. You want his company- you truly desire his company, but would it be so wrong to just stay here for a moment? 

He waits for you to move, first, and matches your pace so perfectly that it’s like a mirror. He joins you in the other seats, and faces forward. The seats are closer together than the others. If he faced you… you would be much closer than you ever have before. 

But he doesn’t.

Because you said you couldn’t stay.

You gulp. All the anger and resentment for yourself will threaten to bubble up if you dwell on your bad decision making for too long, and you’ve had enough of that for a lifetime from stumbling into the spirit realm in the first place. You gulp again. Was it really that bad? You shyly glance towards Thresh. You met him here in the spirit realm, and he has only ever been kind to you. If you hadn’t have gotten lost in the first place, you would’ve never found him.

He would’ve never found you. He glances back at you, just as reserved. He seems very stiff and formal now. Would he be like that if you weren’t so bent on leaving? Would he move any closer? Would he move farther away? 

Will you ever see him again?

“You said before that you liked my sanctuary,” he says, and you nod, “Can you tell me what you liked about it?” He asks.

You press your lips together. You know that the best part is staring right in front of you and you can’t seem to stop looking . “I liked… the walls,” you lie. 

He’s just watching you. Does he know you were lying? He looks around the room. “Yes, those are really nice,” he agrees. His hands are agitated. They rest against his knees, but they’re restless. 

You’re really doing it to yourself, acting the way you are. You know that you are, but you can’t seem to say the words that you mean- and you can seem to mean any of the other words you say. Your fingers curl around the hem of your clothes. 

He held your hand before but he isn’t now- is he just trying to let you go? You don’t want to go- you don’t want to be let go. You take a deep breath. He seems to be waiting on you to speak, but you have no words that work.

“Have you ever seen a demon?” He asks. 

You shake your head no.

“Well, if it would be okay with you- it would be safer if I escorted you to the mortal realm. Demons are not to be trifled with.”

That's it, you think, that’s the last straw. You reach your hand across and close the space between you by grabbing his hand in yours. At first, he is tense, and then you can feel everything settle. Part of you shakes and reveals tears that you didn't even know were coming. You lean against him. You want to hide your face. You are a shameful liar, and you feel like you’re due to be caught out. 

He isn’t sure what to do, but you wedge your way closer and closer until your arms are wrapped around his neck. He can feel that you’re crying now. There is no hiding it. You feel like a fool for hiding it in the first place. Your tears are slick against his chest. 

His arms float down and settle onto your shoulders. At first, you’re sure that he’s going to push you away- but he doesn’t. His hands slide down your arms and then pull you in closer. Any choice that you made before no longer matters- because now you have given in to your emotions.

He pulls you into a hug. His palm rests on the back of your head and his fingers slide into your hair. Your head rests on his shoulder now, properly in his arms.

“Hush,” he says, “do not cry.” His voice is gentle and smooth. He almost sounds like he’s happy to see you so sad. His fingers comb through your hair. You do not wish to be let go, and you fear that you never will.

How long did you spend there, an eternity in his arms? It feels like time no longer passes you by. Together, you were all of time. It no longer matters what world you were in, nor which world from which you came.

You want to be closer and closer. No world between you. No space between you. Nothing. Your hands dig into his back, and your body is against his. By some weird feeling that only the spirit world could provide- you are not sure where he ends and you begin. You can hear his heartbeat- feel his heartbeat- or is that yours? It’s going so fast, pounding in your ears and you can’t tell where the pounding is coming from.

This isn’t proper. Not in your era. Not in his. The gap you have closed is overwhelming now that the land is whole. Was it ever physically possible to get so close to a spirit before? Ever? Or was the divider superficial all along. Even so close now, his body feels real , like flesh and bone. You expected the ice of a cold cadaver and all you received was the warmth of flesh and the ever-spreading fiery feeling that comes with it. 

Maybe your actions were an invitation, maybe they weren’t, but you are ready and willing anyways. His hands gently drift down your back to the small of your waist. Even there is not a place that someone should put their hands without express permission, but it feels right. 

You lean away from his shoulder and look up to find out what he’s doing. He looks down at you, and likely has been the entire time. His eyes are soft and glassy- the golden glow of reminiscing a warm memory. He leans in towards you, and plants a kiss on your forehead. 

Your hands drift from the back of his neck to his jaw. You cannot help yourself now. You hold his face in your hands. Is this another invitation? He leans in again. His eyes close. He trusts you, or maybe himself, or whatever is happening.

His lips meet yours. 

For the first time since you entered the spirit realm, you feel an otherworldly calm- like you always belonged here in the first place. He feels more real and in front of you than ever before. There is so much to touch- so much that you're already touching.

You hold him to this kiss. You keep him locked with you. He doesn’t want to move away anyways, that much you can now tell.

The brush of his lips is light. He tilts his head and kisses you again, with just as much gentleness as the first one. You know that he’s hungry, but it seems like he’s hesitating. You feel like your blood is rushing through every vein and artery. Bugs underneath your skin.

His arms keep you close as his mouth finally drifts away. When he opens his eyes, he’s surprised. He is looking you over.

“You’re a… an entity?” He looks confused. You have no idea what he could be talking about. 

You look down at your hands. They are not the same as before. There is a shimmering on your skin- a faint glow that is just now fading. You have somehow been changed by this, somehow, his kiss has changed your form.

But it doesn't feel wrong. In fact, it feels like you’ve been restored- as if all of your life you were living with a physical burden that you had no knowledge of. You smile. “I think I am… one with this world now,” you say, still looking over your hands. 

You look up at Thresh. He seemed a bit worried at first, but your elation is contagious. He holds your face with his hands and gently rests his forehead on yours. “You are one… with me.”

You have a good feeling about the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally felt snubbed that we would never have an option to stay in the spirit world with SB Thresh and call him daddy for all of eternity. This was a personal attack against me from Riot and I will not forgive them.
> 
> Also the first time I've tried splitting a fic into two versions. I'm interested to see if people would enjoy more non-nsfw from me, or if I should split the entires more often (since it is pretty easy to do). idk


End file.
